


a safe place

by 14yearswithhyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I like fluff yes, Nahyo - Freeform, Oneshot, Pigeons, baby chae, baby hyun, baby tzu, idk man, jihyo - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform, trash writing, twice, why are you looking at the tags?, why did I write this on the first place, yes i finally have an a03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yearswithhyo/pseuds/14yearswithhyo
Summary: the world outside is big and so wide, where can we go before right goes wrong and where wrong is suddenly right? It doesn't matter, but there's a safe place out there.





	a safe place

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time handling this kind of platform, so I hereby apologize if everything is messy and not what you have expected, but thank you for reading, you may now go on. It's not like anyone reads the notes nowadays.
> 
> -Sunny

Nayeon was never one to assume that everyone was gonna be nice to her, well there are some people that are, but some have the right to judge. Is it from the way she walks, the way she talks or is it because of the fact she looked way too young to be a mother? If so, they're wrong. Nayeon was already old enough to have family, she was 25 years old for goodness sake! People just never tend to ask her because looking at someone can already make tell their life stories or something like that. 

She adjusts her thin-rimmed glasses as it was about to fall off from the edge of her nose, she picked up the groceries she had just bought from a nearby market and stood from her chair. She was inside a small restaurant, it looked quite pretty and organized, from the caramel painted walls and the dark wooden brown table sets, the small flowerpots neatly placed on the center of most tables sets, some had candles, some had fancy-looking lanterns. It somehow felt like home, maybe because of long she has stayed there, she decided to leave a tip on the tip jar that was near the cash register and finally she left.

Today was tiring day, but it was worth it because she would be greeted by her two daughters tackling her and giving her small, but highly appreciated affection, what would Nayeon do if ever her kids were taken away from her? She would never let anyone take the last thing she has in her life. Her parents weren't exactly dead, but she did lose her father in a car crash, her mother never been the same, she soon got arrested, the police never told Nayeon what her mother had done, but soon she realized that her mother got arrested for doing illegal work. She rather not know what she did, and Nayeon thinks it's for the best.

Now she's walking down a slightly wet road, it was probably from the rain that just started a while ago. She was nearing home, but her left foot decided to limp a little which caused her to slip over herself, but she feels a strong pair of arms catch her. "Oh my god, sorry! My feet just slipped and-" she cut herself off, and when she looks up and she sees a woman who is slightly shorter than her, she had big bright dark brown eyes that matched the color of her hair and tanned skin. "Well, sorry, really, I have to get home soon, my kids are probably waiting for me!" Nayeon says as she rushes down to her apartment that she and her kids were staying, but the woman caught up with her movement and quickly grabbed her arm.

"May I come with you?" the woman asked, why was a stranger even interested of her? Nayeon was always quite a boring person, that's what her sister told her, she said no one would like her, I guess she has proven her wrong, but was has her sister got to say anyway? She already decided to leave her forever and stay in America probably living a better life than her. "I don't know you, but you seem trustworthy.., so fine, just... don't hurt my kids, okay?" Nayeon says as she randomly trusts a person she had just met.

Finally, she had arrived home. She sees that the kitchen was a mess, what did Jeongyeon do this time? "Jeong, you can leave now, I'm home." But there seemed to be no response, she takes a look around her small apartment and sees that the tall brunette has passed out on her couch, Nayeon sighs and moves to the kitchen and puts down the groceries on the kitchen counter, almost forgetting she had a guest, her kids suddenly come jumping at her and she was in a tight hug with both of her children.

"How was your day, sweethearts?", she asked her kids. "Chewy and I played legos with auntie Jeong!" Dahyun animatedly answers her, giving full detail on what happened today, she was glad her kids were safe with her not so notorious cousin, she was always quite a troublemaker. "Mama, who's that?" Tzuyu asked noticing another woman standing beside her "Oh, nothing sweetie, she's just a guest." She replied to Tzuyu, "how about you go play with Dubu for a while? Mommy has to talk to the guest." She suggested and there goes her daughter running upstairs to the playroom where her older sister was.

"Well, we're both pretty rude, we didn't dare to introduce each other, I'm Im Nayeon," Nayeon says as she introduces herself to the stranger in front of her and tries to get a friendly handshake from her, and she gladly got the handshake she asked for. "I'm Park Jihyo, it's nice to meet you Nayeon." The other woman says with a small smile on her face that seemed to shine even brighter than the lights in her room, has Nayeon forgot to pay for her electric bills or something? For some reason, the atmosphere of her world changed and suddenly it's a safe place to be in.


End file.
